


Can't Sleep

by DonCorneo



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Condoms, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Squirting, Sweat, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCorneo/pseuds/DonCorneo
Summary: On a hot summer night, thoughts of Maru's hunky farmer boyfriend keep her awake.





	

She laid her head back on the pillow with a _fwump_ and a sigh. It was too hot, so she flipped it over and _fwumped_ again. And sighed again.

  
Still hot. She brushed her sweaty red dreadlocks out of her face and sighed a third time.

  
It had been quite a day. Her latest invention had surprised even her. Maru's Interactive Laboratory Device Alpha- an automaton she'd fashioned to help take care of her aging parents- had figured out this hot new "sentience" thing all on her own, and had decided to take off and explore the cosmos.

  
Maru had waved goodbye with a lump in her throat as MarILDA rocketed off into the wild blue yonder, taking a year's work with her.

  
He had placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so impressed with your inventions," he had said. She had thanked him with a peck on the cheek.

  
Now, as she tossed and turned in her bed late in the night, Maru's fingers slithered down her panties. Her heart was heavy over MarILDA's departure, of course, but what was at the front of her mind now was what her father had said just moments before then: "...I thought you were down here fooling around with him..."

  
She flicked her fingers across her clitoris, drawing the world's tiniest seismograph across her hood. This afternoon she had kissed him on the cheek. He had kissed her back on the mouth.

  
She took in a sharp breath through her teeth and snaked a finger or two into her slit.

  
"Can you believe my dad thought we were fooling around in my lab?" she had said, blushing.

  
He had laughed. "Yeah... what a crazy idea..."

  
She had drawn circles on his chest with her finger. His shirt had been slightly translucent with sweat from working the fields on such a hot summer day, and she could just make out the outline of his chiseled abs.

  
He had lifted the brim of his hat and she had gazed into his green eyes. She had bit her lip and stared at his square jaw and fuzzy chin.

  
"I don't think it's so crazy," she had said. She had tugged on his sweaty shirt, leading him through her backyard and to her door. "I'm actually kind of wondering why we haven't..."

  
They had raced downstairs into her lab, fallen onto the wooden table down there, and peeled off their clothes. He had pulled the straps of her overalls down over her shoulders, lifted her shirt over her breasts, and clumsily undone her bra. She had slipped her hands under his shirt and felt his taut chest. She'd ran her fingers down across his abs and underneath his belt, undone the clasp and yanked his jeans off his hips. She had kissed him hard on the mouth, licking his tongue and the back of his teeth. He had broke from the kiss to put his mouth on her teat, and she had leaned against her shoulder and moaned.

  
She slipped a hand up her shirt, squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple, doing her best to recreate the memory of his warm lips on it hours earlier.

  
She had pulled his erection from his underpants, and even though she hadn't seen it yet, she could feel how big it was. It had barely fit her hand. She had groped along its length a few times, getting a feel for its size, before she'd reached into her overalls pocket and pulled out a condom. She'd fumbled with the wrapper for a moment, pushed her glasses up her nose to get a better look at it. He'd taken it from her grasp without breaking eye contact or letting his lips leave her nipple. He'd torn the packaging and flicked his wrist, snapping the condom open, and handed it back to her. She'd licked her lips and slid the base of the condom down his shaft.

  
She lifted her butt off the bed, bringing her knees to her chest, and peeled her panties off her legs, just as she'd done on that wooden table hours ago. She reached into the drawer on her nightstand and fished out the vibrating dildo she'd built from the special polymer she'd discovered. She flicked it on and pressed it against her vulva.

  
He had pressed his manhood against it just the same way earlier. He had stared down at her, breathing heavily, his hairy, sweaty pecs rising and falling above her head. "Are you sure," he had said.

  
"Yes, yes," she had said, somewhat annoyed. "Put it in, put it in!"

  
He had gently pressed the tip in. "Have you ever..."

  
She had curled her toes and growled. "Not with a person," she had said, "but yes, it's... it's ready! Put it in!"

  
He'd hunched over and kissed her forehead. He'd bucked his hips, sheathing his entire length in her scabbard.

  
" _Oof_ ," she'd groaned.

  
"Are you okay?" he'd asked.

  
" _Fuck, yes_ ," she'd said, and wrapped her legs around his back. It had been the first time he'd heard her swear, and she had seen him blush. " _Ugh, don't stop_ ," she'd said, her voice cracking.

  
She plunged the vibrator in and out of her snatch, mimicking the speed and force that he had used. She let out a husky moan and shook her head to one side to flick a lone dreadlock out of her face, just the same as she'd done that afternoon. She reached down with her free hand and tickled her hood, just as he'd done with his fingers. She was flawlessly re-enacting the scene downstairs, consummately performing a one-woman private play of the moment for an audience of herself. She imagined his glistening, muscular body above her, lit by the dim basement bulb and gentle, flickering lights of her inventions and experiments. She turned up the vibration setting and began rocking back and forth in her bed, mimicking his powerful thrusts that shook the wooden table and made its legs creak.

  
She reached up and took one of her breasts in her palm, kneading it as he had kneaded them both. Damn... she simply didn't have enough hands. Her performance was beginning to divulge from the rehearsal. She bent her elbow and dipped her pinky into her mouth, sucking and nibbling on it as she breathed a shuddering sigh. If only he was really here now, as he had been before... She couldn't very well kiss her own neck, or nibble her own ears. She couldn't kiss his lips, couldn't feel her insides grow warm as the condom began to fill with his cum.

  
But as the scene played out in her mind, she could feel her hips shudder and her walls clamp down for a brief second. She could feel her breath growing heavy and blood rushing to her cheeks. She could feel orgasm approaching, and curled her toes and her fingers, digging into the bedsheets like she simply couldn't have on that wooden table. She turned the vibrator to its highest setting and let go of it. She pushed her butt off of the bed, biting down on her right index finger and violently rubbing her clit with her left index finger. She opened one eye and watched with blushing horror as a fountain of clear liquid sprayed more than two feet into the air and across her bedroom, hitting the wooden floor and walls with a soft _splish._

  
That certainly hadn't been how the play ended earlier this afternoon. Embarrassed even with no one around to witness it, she pulled the vibrator from her embrace and switched it off, stashing it in her drawer again.

  
She lay against the pillow with a _fwump_ and tried to catch her breath. She wiped her sweaty dreadlocks from her face and sighed. It had been too hot before, but it was _definitely_ too hot now. She flipped her pillow over with another _fwump_ and another sigh. She clapped her hands to her flushed face and peered through her splayed fingers, and a soft giggle escaped her nose.


End file.
